Number Seven (Marina)
Number Seven is seventh in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian attack. It is said in The Power Of Six ''that she and her Cêpan, Adelina, had a hard time finding a place to stay until they finally found an orphange in Spain where they had remained for ten years. She, like Number Six, had also been trying to find Number Four after seeing the reports online. Number Seven is the Seventh Lorien Elder. Other aliases and locations: She was "Brigitta" and her Cepan was "Signy" in Norway, she was "Yasmin" and her Cepan was "Fatima" in Denmark, unknown alliases in Finland, she was "Minka" and her Cepan was "Zali" in Poland, she was "Genevieve" and her Cepan was "Odette" in France, she was "Astrid" and "Sophie" and her Cepan was "Emmalina" in Austria, and she was/is "Marina" and her Cepan was "Adelina" in Spain. In ''I Am Number Four, ''it is revealed that the Mogadorians are tracking her. Appearance/Personality=She is described as being tall, thin and tan with long dark hair (until she cuts it in The Rise of Nine to shoulder length in order to look different). Six states in The Rise of Nine that "she could easily pass for an adult". Like the remainder of the Garde, she has three circular scars on her right ankle, signifying the deaths of the first three Garde, as well as one Loric Symbol on her left ankle, the mark that brands them all together. Because of Marina's Cêpan Adelina, who ignored the advice their human friends on Earth gave them about evading the Mogadorians, they ended up staying in one place for far too long. That led Adelina to forget about the mission they were on along with refusing to teach Marina to fight and master her Legacies. This left Marina unprepared and lacking in confidence when using them. It also left her very nervous about many things to do with fighting the Mogadorians and also simpler things like travelling on planes. However, she is shown to have a good heart, using her healing Legacy to heal her friend Hector's mother from an incurable genetic disease. She also does much of the cooking and cleaning in the penthouse. She also seems to grow in confidence when meeting Six, who she looks up to and admires for her bravery and skill in fighting. Six gently pushes her to become more confident in her abilites and the two form a bond because of it. |-|Legacies= '''Enhancement -' All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and hearing. Telekinesis -''' The ability to move things with your mind. All Garde possess this power. 'Underwater Breathing -' The ability to breath as when one does in air but underwater. She discovered it whilst in a situation of near drowning on a holiday with the convent. 'Night Vision - '''The ability to see in partial and total darkness. She discovered this Legacy while painting in a pitch black cave one day. '''Super Speed -' At one point Marina states that she has super speed, but later in the series, it seems like she doesn't. 'Healing -' The ability to completely and totally heal the sick and wounded, Loric or human. She discovered this a while back and had practiced on plants. The first person she healed was Ella. '''Cryokinesis '- '''The ability to manipulate, create and control any type of ice, Seven also shows in The Fall of Five that she was radiating cold, which made Five shiver, and his tears freeze. She used this Legacy against Five after he killed Eight by making large icicles shoot out of the ground, one of them impaling his foot and another ripping out his eye. '''Clairsentience (Unconfirmed) - '''This is an assumed legacy because in The Revenge of Seven, even though Eight was dead, Marina said she could ''feel ''him close by at the Mogadorian base. |-|Chest=Marina has one of nine special Loric chests given to the Nine Garde that can only be opened by the Garde of that certain chest and their Cepan together. (However, if the Cepan dies, the Garde will be able to open it by themself). It contains their Inheritance from Lorien. Marina had never seen what was inside until The Power of Six, even though she should have seen it much earlier. When Marina first looked inside the chest she descirbed that there were Rocks and Gems of different colors, sizes and shapes. A pair of dark gloves and a pair of dark sunglasses both made of materials she had never seen before. There was also a small tree branch with the bark pared away, and a circular device with a glass lens and a floating red needle not unlike a compass. '''Contents:' 'Red Communication Crystal -' This is part of the macrocosm/red crystal communication system between Garde. They work like a walkie talkie: the red crystal allowing you to talk to another Garde member with an operating macrocosm, and the macrocosm allowing you to hear what they are saying. It is Intended for Garde to pair up, one with macrocosm and one with red crystal. 'Pared Tree Branch -' The user strokes the bare wood of the forked branch and uses their mind to manipulate all trees to do whatever: in this case, Marina made them intertwine their branches for protection around herself, Ella, Six and Crayton on the way up the Himalayas when they were trying to find Number Eight. '''Dark Glasses - '''The user wears the glasses and can see things sped up, everything a little faster than real life. Ella first used these glasses to see things before they actually happened. They were later crushed accidentally by a tree branch while being used by Ella. (It states that they are glasses with dark lenses, not sunglasses) '''Vial - '''It changes color when in contact with a Garde and possibly all Loric and can be used to create Loralite. '''Circular Item - '''It looks like a compass, according to Marina. She does not know how to use it yet. '''Dark Gloves - '''These shimmer and glow when touched. |-|Trivia/Relationships= * Seven is described as a very good cook, able to make delicious Spanish food. * Seven is extremely close to Ella, thinking of her rather like a sister. * Seven greatly admires Number Six, and Six seems to mentor her. * Seven was very close to Number Eight before his death, liking him greatly. * Seven had been pushed off of a dock by one of the other girls at her convent. * Seven used Telekinesis to frighten, and later defeat, several of the girls at the convent. * Seven disliked nearly everyone at the convent, and felt like an outsider. The Power of Six=Marina narrates half this book from an orphanage in Spain. Seven had been staying at the Santa Teresa convent for a decade, and her Cêpan, Adelina, had become a nun. She had been following the news, especially on John Smith. She lives there with her Cêpan, Adelina, and a handful of other girls at a religious convent. She is alone and often bullied by the other girls. Seven regularly went to paint in a cave.Her best friend, Héctor Ricardo, was the town drunk, and was full of inspirational sayings. She had a dream about Number Six and tried to tell Adelina about it. Adelina would not listen. She meets a seven year old girl named Ella and becomes friends with her. She also sees bootprints outside of the convent and a man whom she assumes is a Mogadorian. Ella finds Seven`s Chest and some of the other girls at the convent attack her. Ella is injured and Marina heals her. Seven drugs Adelina and convinces her to open her Chest. Ella is revealed to be the tenth Garde member and the man she assumed was a Mogadorian is Crayton, Ella`s unofficial Cêpan. Adelina dies fighting the Mogadorians and Héctor dies as well. Seven, Ella, and Crayton meet up with Number Six. Marina helps Six fight. |-|The Rise of Nine=Marina narrates this book along with Number Six and Number Four. She is travelling with Six, Ella and Crayton at the beginning of this book to India in order to find Number Eight. They are met by Commander Sharma, leader of the group Vishnu Nationalist Eight, who claims that he was sent by Vishnu. Ella forsees an attack using Seven`s Dark Glasses. They survive the attack, and then proceed to be tested. Number Eight shape-shifts into various forms and fights each of them in turn. They all pass, but the Dark Glasses are broken. Number Eight leads them away from Sharma to his hut. Marina develops a crush on him. Seven finds Eight`s lost Chest at the bottom of a lake. Eight then kisses a surprised and happy Marina on the mouth. Eight leads Seven, Six, Crayton, and Ella to a cave. They see prophecies, including one of Eight dead. The Mogadorians attack and Eight is almost killed. Marina heals him. Crayton is killed. Eight tries to teleport all of them away. He lands in the Gulf of Aden, along with Marina ans Ella. They try and teleport to New Mexico, where Six is, and wind up in Stonehenge. Eight angers Marina by moving the stones at Stonehenge, and ultimately knocking them all down as a distraction. Marina lifts them back up and is furious with Eight. They teleport to New Mexico. Seven then takes part in the battle of Dulce, healing Eight when he is stabbed and then kissing him. |-|The Fall of Five= Marina goes to the Chicago penthouse with Four, Six, Eight, Nine, and Sarah. She sticks up for Number Five when Nine is being critical for burning the crop circle. She and Eight go wandering around the waterfront. Nine is angry when they get back, and they train. Marina occupies herself with cooking and sleeping in Ella`s room on alternate nights to help her through her nightmares. She is nice to Sam, Malcolm, and even Five when they arrive. She plays Capture the Flag and helps her team win with the Anti-gravity Nine transferred to her. She is upset when Ella won`t wake up and initially blames herself when Four goes under too. Marina argued against going to retrieve Five`s Chest, but eventually goes along with it. So Seven, Six, Five, Eight, and Nine go to retrieve Five`s Chest. They are attacked by a monster, and Marina heals Eight, and says "Maybe later," when he offers to kiss her. Five doesn`t hurt her, but Seven is upset when Five attacks Six and Nine. She initially tries to reason with him, unsucessfullyy. She is extremely upset, to say the least, when Five kills Eight, and develops Cyrokinesis. She tells Eight that she will never forget him, and causes icicles to come out of the ground, one going through Five`s foot, another taking out one of his eyes. She then swears at him. Seven runs because the Mogs are attacking, unhappily leaving Eight`s body and running away. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Nine, Six, and Marina are hiking out of the swamp. Nine is avoiding the others and Marina is emitting waves of cold. They go to a "town" full of drunks. They go into a bar. Marina injures one of the men there. They see a news story about the John Hancock Center being attacked, apparently owing to terrorists. Nine immediately walks out the door. Marina finds a man in the bar talking about a deserted NASA base with UFOs flying around it. She believes that the Mogadorians have taken Eight`s body there. Marina tells Six that she can feel some part of Eight still around. The next day, Marina sees someone ahead, in another boat. Mogs. Marina creates a path of ice on the lake. The Garde kill the Mogs. Dale tries to swim away. They let him. They see a UFO and guess that the invasion has started. They sneak in, invisible. Nine uses his animal telepathy to ask a beast the Mogadorians have mistretaed to create a distraction. Nine, Marina, and Six find Eight`s body intact, being guarded by Five. Five is talking to Eight, saying that he didn`t mean for him to die. A Mog comes in, saying to leave and to bring the body. Five says that the body isn`t there, even though Eight is obviously there. The officer looks confused and Five kills him. Five leaves. Marina forgives Nine and they take Eight`s body. Six pilots it and they go to Ashwood Estates. They find John, Sam, Malcolm, and Adam, as well as a bunch of Chimærae. They bring Eight inside. The Chimærae start to howl, warning of the approach of the FBI. The Garde initially attack the FBI and they see Agent Walker. She has discovered that the Mogs really are evil. She tells them about a deal between the Mogs and Bud Sanderson, and how the Mogs planned to invade. Malcolm later finds footage of his memories being extracted. They find out about something called the Sanctuary, and that Lorien is not gone permanently. They decide to split up, Adam, Marina, and Six to go to Calakmul, Sam, Four, and Nine to go challenge the Mogs. Six and Marina bring Eight`s Chest as well as Marina`s and items they think might be Phoenix Stones, the leaves from Four`s Chest and the pouch of dirt from Nine`s. They also bring Henri`s ashes, as well as Eight`s body. When they arive, Six makes herself and Marina invisible and Adam makes contact with Phiri Dun-Ra. They kill most of the Mogs, but Phiri Dun-Ra escapes. They let her go. They use the pendants they have, belonging to Four, Marina, and Eight, to open a door. They dump the Inheritances they brought into a hole in the ground. They also give their pendants. This spirit of Lorien thing speaks through Eight, and brings him back for a few minutes so that he can kiss Marina one last time before disintegrating really depressingly. Marina is extremely upset, but she says that she saw that the Loric energy thing was spreading. Category:Garde Category:Number Seven Category:Discussion Pages Category:The Power of Six Category:The Rise of Nine Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Main Series Narrator